The present invention relates generally to retractable roof vehicles, and more specifically, to retractable roof structural systems for a retractable roof vehicle. Vehicle manufacturers offering fixed roof vehicles for sale may also desire to offer a retractable roof option. These vehicles, however, may not be designed to accommodate a retractable roof system without reducing the structural rigidity or stiffness of the vehicle body. In other words, removal of the fixed roof removes a major structural element of the vehicle that enhances structural rigidity and stiffness.
To compensate for the reduced structural rigidity and stiffness when utilizing a soft-top retractable roof system on the vehicle, a fixed rear beam that extends between opposing quarter panel sections of the vehicle is employed. The fixed rear beam can be part of the boot or stowage well that is installed in the vehicle to provide a stowage space for the retractable top when in its stowed position or be independent of the stowage well. This fixed rear beam can also serve to function as a drain trough for the vehicle to capture moisture that runs downwardly along the soft-top retractable roof.
When a hard-top retractable roof system is employed on the vehicle, however, the use of a fixed rear beam that extends between opposing quarter panel sections on the vehicle may not be an option. That is, when a hard-top retractable roof system is utilized, the panels that comprise the hard-top retractable roof require a larger stowage space and retract further back in the stowage space than the roof bows and roof cover of a soft-top retractable roof. The increased space requirement for the panels of the hard-top retractable roof prevent the positioning of a fixed rear beam between the opposing quarter panel sections in a position that provides meaningful structural support to enhance the rigidity and stiffness of the vehicle. That is, because the roof panels require the large stowage space, a fixed rear beam has to be positioned further rearwardly than that used with a soft-top retractable roof. The positioning of the fixed rear beam further rearwardly reduces the contribution of the fixed rear beam to enhancing the structural rigidity and stiffness of the vehicle. To overcome this, other structural members are incorporated into the vehicle to increase the rigidity and stiffness of the vehicle. For example, the thickness of the floor pan that forms the bottom of the boot well can be increased and/or additional support members can be added below the floor pan to enhance the structural rigidity and stiffness of the vehicle. These other structural means, however, have a limited ability to meaningfully enhance the structural rigidity and stiffness of the vehicle due to their positioning in a lower portion of the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a support member that is positioned in a location on the vehicle that meaningfully enhances the structural rigidity and stiffness of the vehicle without interfering with the retraction of a retractable roof. Furthermore, it is desirable for the location of the support member to remain the same regardless of the vehicle having a soft-top retractable roof system or a hard-top retractable roof system so that the enhancement of the structure rigidity and stiffness is similar for both types of retractable roofs. Moreover, it is desirable to utilize the same structural member for both a soft-top retractable roof system and a hard-top retractable roof system for the vehicle.
A retractable roof structural system according to the principles of the present invention is advantageous over traditional designs in that it provides a support member that is positioned in a location on the vehicle that meaningfully enhances the structural rigidity and stiffness of the vehicle regardless of the retractable roof being a soft-top or hard-top retractable roof. The retractable roof structural system utilizes a support member that is coupled to opposing quarter panel sections of the vehicle to provide such structural support. The support member can be selectively uncoupled from the vehicle to allow the for unimpeded retraction of the retractable roof.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.